


Bustin' Balls

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Negan wants Rick, busting balls, eugene is a watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Negan calls on his newest Savior for a chat in hopes of learning more about the man's former leader. Eugene tells him far more than he had ever set out to learn.
Relationships: Negan/Negan's Wives (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Negan, sort of - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Bustin' Balls

**Author's Note:**

> The actual smut in this takes place between Negan and his wife, but his mind is on someone else...

Negan tossed back the little sniffer of scotch he had poured himself from his wives’ stocked bar. It burned oh so good down his throat and he hissed through his teeth in appreciation as he savored it. He lifted the bottle to check which one it was, pondering if he should swap it over to his private stock back in his room. The only one of his wives that could appreciate good scotch was Tanya, the rest just drank it to get drunk.

Just as he started to consider how much trouble he would be in if Tanya realized it, the knock he had been expecting sounded on the door of the lounge room.

Laura’s voice called through the door. “Got Eugene for you, Boss.”

_Good girl_, Negan mused to himself as he poured a couple glasses more of the scotch. He doubted the other man would have one, but the offer would be made before he drank them both. A gesture of good will. Negan put a showy inflection on his voice as he called out, “Don’t stand on ceremony, show the man in.”

The lounge his wives frequented was currently empty, per his request. Once upon a time it had been a sad and grungy little break room before he had had it refurbished for their comfort. It served its purpose well, but not just for his wives.

Upon occasion, he could use the comforts of it to lower the guard of others by bringing them through here. He had had just that intent in bringing Carl through it just the week before. 

In a way, the room was a lot like the wives themselves. Sad and grungy little things before Negan got a hold of them, re-styling them into something more lavish and comforting. Just like the room too, they could be used to lower the guards of others.

They weren’t naïve to it. They knew it full well. That was why he had sent them to spend time with his guest of the hour just the other night. It wasn’t just a nifty way to test a man’s loyalty, but a viable way to gain information. Sometimes a pretty face was more effective than torture in loosening a tongue.

The man in question, Smarty Pants McGee, ambled into the lounge room after Laura shoved the door open for him, looking all too ready to turn tail and run back out again.

Negan’s grin was all teeth as he held one of the cups up for the man’s impending refusal. “There he is… scotch?”

Eugene looked at the glass like it might be poisoned before giving a nervous shake of his head. “No, I’m sorry but I must decline at this point in time.”

Negan took a sip of it himself before nodding his head to Laura in acknowledgement. “At ease soldier, I got it from here.”

Ex military, Negan knew he wouldn’t get very far dropping cutesy petnames on the gal like he would his wives, so he addressed her accordingly for compliance, as he did everyone. Reading people had always been a gift of his.

She tried to hide a self-satisfied smirk, giving a sharp jerk of her chin before closing the door to give them privacy.

Negan sauntered around to the couch with both glasses in hand, dropping himself into the comfiest spot so he could be as relaxed as possible. In truth, his wives hadn’t been able to tell him very much about the man now working for him. They had backed up his insistences of being smart, telling Negan about some little chemistry trick he had shown them. Other than that, he had given them very little to go on, playing video games all night. Negan could only figure that he was the world’s biggest geek, or he was clever enough to assume what the intent was behind Negan sending them and wisely avoided it.

In all honesty, could be either one.

Eugene’s insistence that he was home, that he was a Savior, and his general enthusiasm that he was Negan had been largely refreshing compared to all the other bullheaded resistance coming out of Alexandria, aptly led by Rick the Prick, but Negan knew to keep his eyes on the nervous man who might be doing it out of fear more so than being able to read the writing on the God damn wall.

“Take a load off,” Negan invited, indicating the wing-back chair across from him. “You did some good work for me today on the gates, solving my little rotter issue. That shit deserves a little R&R.”

Eugene sank uncertainly into the chair indicated, smoothing his hands anxiously down the legs of his new fancy pants and making it painfully obvious as he took a breath to calm himself down.

Negan cocked a brow but the smile remained glued in place. Guy was fucking weird, but in a very amusing way at least. “Fuck’s sake, a guy could get nervous just watching you relax,” he chuckled.

Eugene shifted around self-consciously, eyes darting around as he took in and considered the situation. “If this informal conference is to act as a reward for my service you can rest assured. It’s unnecessary given that you have already aptly rewarded me far past any expectations. In terms of rewards I speak not only of the nice room, fine clothes, and advantages gifted to me; I speak also of the trust and confidence you have placed in me which has been far superior to anything I was given in my former group, least of all with my former leader.”

Negan tried not to snort a laugh into his drink, genuinely amused by the mannerisms of the eccentric man. “Glad to hear it. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy where it counts the most- my balls. Let’s just enjoy ourselves anyway. Maybe this isn’t just for your sake, you ever think of that, Mr. SmartyPants? Maybe I would like to occasionally have some company that can hold an intelligent conversation. You might have noticed having worked with some of my grunts on the fence today that that can be in something of short supply. Talking to them can be more frustrating some days than talking to those fuckers stuck up on my fence.”

Eugene seemed to consider this, giving a nod of agreement after a moment. “I can respect the lack of mental stimulation that seems to stalk one just as severely as the roamers outside.” He shifted back in his seat in an attempt to find better comfort. It looked like effort when he did it, where as with Negan it was as natural as breathing. Once he found a more comfortable spot he still looked rigid as fuck and Negan tried not to laugh once more.

Eugene mentioning his ‘former leader’, Negan meant to lead in with a ‘speaking of’ to try to stir up any insider info he could on the proverbial thorn lodged in his backside, but Eugene surprised him by speaking up again of his own volition.

“You are not entirely lacking when it comes to intellectual companions, however. From my brief meeting of her the other night, Tanya seems to be very well-read. You keep a well-rounded entourage,” he complimented.

Negan paused over the man’s praise of Tanya. Maybe sending his wives over that night hadn’t been as fruitless as he had first thought. He let his grin curl into a wickedly knowing little thing. “She’s great isn’t she? I take it you like ‘em smart?”

“I prefer those that are intelligent over those that are feebleminded in any situation,” the man stated matter of fact.

Negan didn’t let the man skirt this rabbit hole of conversation he could easily follow and manipulate. “Come on man, you know what I’m getting at. I got a theory of my own- a little hypothesis I’m working on- that says your type is the sexy librarian kind, all shy and smart and shit. Am I close? The kind that shakes out her hair and pulls off her glasses and shows a guy that she is as much a wildcat as she is a brainiac?”

Eugene looked away, but not as if he had been found out. Far from it. “I- no, I would not exactly say that that is my type. In truth I do not so much have a ‘type’. Not in any conventional sense, I suppose.” Negan let some of his confusion show on his face at that. The man didn’t seem embarrassed. Maybe a bit uncomfortable with the direction this was heading, but he was as pragmatic about it as he was everything else he seemed to come up against. His tone was characteristically flat as he elaborated a bit. “I do not tend to prefer the companionship of others in the carnal sense. I have tried it in the past and although it can be relatively pleasing in the moment I find it is a fleeting high at best, and not one that I have desire to invest my energy in.”

Negan’s brows shot up at that. That wasn’t one he had heard before. “Oh shit… that right? So you’re saying you don’t… at all?” He could hardly even wrap his head around that way of viewing it, his own stance so staunchly different.

Eugene shook his head after a brief hesitation. “I can not say I completely abstain from any sexual gratifications, even if I do not directly participate in them.”

Negan’s brows couldn’t have gotten any higher, but he reigned in his initial shock as he tried to follow along now. While he might not typically want to know the knitty gritty of the every shmuck’s sex life, knowing the motivators and general desires of his subordinates gave him tools to drive them towards his own purposes. It had been hard to pry any out of the egg-head up till now, other than knowing he had a strangely keen love for pickles. Honestly, a part of him was just morbidly curious with this odd turn of the subject. _Curiosity killed the cat_, he chided himself, but leaned forward in his seat anyway. He licked his lips to wet them a bit as he found his voice once more. “How’s that work now? Not directly participating, that is.”

Eugene gave a little shrug, unashamed. “I enjoy watching.”

Negan couldn’t have been struck more dumb than if his own bat had kissed his brow with her hard, polished surface. It only lasted for a moment, however, Negan unable to help himself as he threw his head back and blasted a belly-laugh throughout the room as the picture became crystal fucking clear to him with that admission.

The force behind his laugh seemed to finally unnerve Eugene, whom stiffened once more and regained his uncertainty.

Negan couldn’t help it, fighting to reel himself back in. A watcher, a voyeur, he had never heard anyone confess to that one before. “No shit? Like seriously, no shit? You ain’t shitting me with that shit? Fuckin’ what do you even watch? Do those rotting bastards still bump uglies on the road or something? Or maybe…what did you do, go around peeping in windows or something? Who the fuck did you watch? Forgive my curiosity but I just can’t think of anyone _worth_ watching in that little ‘former group’ of yours,” he cawed.

Eugene looked a bit crestfallen all of a sudden then, retreating into himself more. “In fact… one of my comrades that was lost on that fateful night of our introduction. He was a good man, and he and the woman he was seeing prior to that time were understanding of the harmlessness of my interest. Where privacy was very limited it was not held against me to indulge myself.”

The entire mood shifted then, the humor sucked out of the conversation like a vacuum had just opened up in the room between them. Negan’s smile vanished, dying along with his laughter. The Asian guy… unlikely. He couldn’t picture that woman being the ‘understanding’ type of something like that. Had to be the red head. Negan pressed his lips together in pensive consideration.

He wouldn’t apologize. It was out of the question. He woudn’t- couldn’t be sorry for it. The time for being sorry for anything he or anyone else had to do had passed with the old world. Now it was just a matter of doing whatever you had to do to survive and to protect what was yours. That was something he knew Rick understood, and thus it drove him absolutely up the wall that the man staunchly tried to pretend otherwise by holding his actions against him. By trying to pretend that it wasn’t that way. By pretending that they were different when really they were just two sides to one coin.

Eugene surprised him again when he was the one to break the heavy silence that had descended upon them. “Actually, he was not the only one felled by your swift retribution that I had viewed on occasion. The young gentleman you disemboweled in the street took up with one of my ex-comrades that hadn’t minded my presence in the past. I was allowed to view them upon one occasion, although he seemed rather flustered by it and I feel it may have affected his performance, thus it was not attempted again.”

Negan cringed just at the thought of that slimy little shit-stain. Spencer. That guy still lift a bitter taste on his tongue after what he had tried to pull, going behing Rick’s back. He sure as shit wasn’t going to apologize for that one, but he was considering ending this whole futile conversation. It had gone down the fucking drain. “Jesus man, guess I ruined all your fun-

Eugene actually shook his head. “There have been other chances, however, and I take them where I can.”

Negan cocked a brow at that, but didn’t press this time. His curiosity was dried up about it all. “Yeah, well I guess-

“I once caught sight of what looked like a progressively intensifying kiss between Aaron and his husband. Although I never before viewed two men in the throws of intimacy, I admit it was not without some nominal appeal, although it was closer to romantic than carnal and did not progress much further beyond kissing.”

Negan was once more at a loss for words. Maybe this was another ploy, like hanging up his wives all night on some stupid video game. Maybe Eugene was keeping this topic up because he supposed there was nothing of use to Negan in it. So far he was right about that if that was the case. Maybe he was using it to fill the time; wait him out. On the other hand, maybe Eugene really was just so socially awkward that he didn’t perceive how strange it was to be going school-yard-confessional on Negan’s ass right now.

He really couldn’t tell for sure.

Either way, it was a useless time waster to him and he meant to shut the shit down. “I’m gonna guess you had to keep that shit hidden from Rick. That guy’s got the biggest stick up his ass I’ve ever seen. But with me, we can just be two guys talkin’, bustin’ balls and drinking.” He was the only one drinking, however, and he sucked down the rest of his scotch as he said it, figuring this was his chance to turn the conversation towards Rick and anything Eugene might know about the man, but Eugene actually beat him to it in the most startling of ways.

“I actually watched him before too, once. Although to confess, I believe he was not aware of it and it started off as an accident on my part.”

Negan got that dumbfounded feeling once more, nearly forgetting for a moment to retain his grip on the second glass of scotch he had just picked up for himself. He tried to cover any hint of his surprise by forcing out another obnoxious laugh, laying it on thick while his mind spun its tires in an effort to catch back up. “You accidentally watched Rick have sex? Come the fuck on, man!”

Eugene knitted his brows, looking confused as to why Negan might find it funny or disbelieve it. “It is the truth of the matter. While he never intended for it, I was on my way to the infirmary we keep to borrow a couple small tools I believed could work for some more intricate issues I had in repairing a radio. My trip took me past the jail cell window and I heard an unidentified noise that piqued my interest, causing me to pause in my mission and take a gander through the barred window. It was there that I located and identified the source to be none other than my prior leader and samauri-sword wielding comrade in the midst of their passions.”

Jail cell… Negan wondered briefly about that. Alexandria didn’t seem like the type of place that would have one naturally left over from the time before. Was that a recent installment? Shit, he had his own cells of course, but he used them as tools to bring people around to his way of thinking. He wondered if Rick did the same- hypocritical asshole.

Although from Eugene’s revelation, sounded like it was serving a very different purpose. Negan snorted and took another sip of the warming scotch. “Shocked that fucker had the balls to do anything in a risky spot. I pegged him for the boring old fashioned ‘Only in the bedroom and only missionary and only once a week,’ kind of guy. Real fuckin’ straight-laced. Guy acts like he’s never gotten a blow job in his life and has the scowl to match that assumption.”

Eugene shifted just a bit in his seat, the faintest color coming into his cheeks and brow as his eyes suddenly looked like they were staring at something a thousand miles away. “I had never given it much thought myself, but I suppose one could come to that assumption. In actuality, however…”

He seemed to suddenly come back to himself, remembering where he was and who he was talking to and what he was talking about, of all things, as he tried to stammer off a backtracking ‘nevermind’.

Negan’s took interest in such a jarred reaction, however, and he shook his head as he gave a condescending chuckle. “Whatever you were going to say about the ‘actuality’ can’t really be that jarring. Unless he had that hot piece strung up by her ankles there’s no need for you to suddenly get all pussy-footed like your some kid that caught his parents in the act. Just fuckin’ finish your thought.”

Eugene physically curled into himself even more, but he found the will to spit out what he had been about to say, though far more meekly and with a colored face. “I was just going to say that in actuality he was quite… virile. While I could mostly just see him as opposed to the fairer of the two sexes, she seemed to be adequately enjoying his technique.”

Negan cocked a brow at that. “’Technique’… that’s a weird way of saying ‘ability to screw someone’s brains out’.” A part of his mind was hissing at himself, _what the fuck are you doing?_ This wasn’t the conversation he had really set out to have, and he seemed to be doing his part to keep it in motion rather than derailing it and getting back to what they should be talking about. A warring part of his brain insisted at the other part, _just relax, the point is to get information about Rick, and this is certainly information about Rick_. And after talking about something like this he doubted anything else he could pull out of the egghead would seem like much of a confession in comparison. This could lead into the information he really wanted. This was fine. This was good.

Eugene shrugged. “I wouldn’t really phrase it that way either, if I had to pick. It was more… assertive rather than frenzied. Much in the way he leads, I suppose I would more describe his technique as being thorough and unrushed, but with a firm grasp of the end goal and constant drive towards that for both parties.” Euegene tacked on as an afterthought, “He also has one of the smoothest continuous hip-rolls I think I have ever witnessed on either man or woman while thrusting and it seemed very commendable by his engaged partner.”

Negan nearly spit out his drink in a laugh at that, refusing to do so as he choked it down out of equal determination to both save face and not waste such good scotch. Eugene noticed some of the stunted reaction, and those inquisitive eyes were weighty. Negan gave another laugh, partially unable to help it. Eugene described sex like stereo instructions and then caught Negan off guard with something half-way graphic. Perhaps not graphic had it come from any normal person, but coming from Eugene-

Negan laughed a little more freely. “Holy shit man, you can loosen up after all. Good for you. Really, I mean it. Pretty soon you’re gonna be drinking and gambling right along with my other generals. Jesus… ‘smoothest continuous hip-rolls’… fuckin’ hell. Dear Penthouse- am I right?”

Eugene didn’t seem so much embarrassed now by Negan’s light mockery of the way he phrased it so much as he looked to be merely waiting for the man to regain himself and move on from his own amusement. It spoke to a lifetime of being laughed at and teased and shutting himself off to it because in the end he knew what he said was merely fact.

Negan gave another rueful shake of his head as he tipped back his head and tucked away the last of his drink.

Eugene seemed to take the empty glass as a cue to try to leave, shifting uncomfortably like he wanted to get up but wasn’t sure if it would get him in trouble or not. “I think perhaps now is the right time to call it a night. I do not consider myself much of a night owl, and given how busy I know you always are I have probably taken up too much of your time already talking about nothing of consequence.”

Negan brushed aside the man’s concern easily. “Don’t be ridiculous. As much as I love me my beauty rest I think I’ll be okay if I lose another hour of it talking to you. There are more things I just gotta know.”

Eugene took that response under deeper consideration than was warranted for a moment, pausing in his contemplation long enough to hesitantly voice. “Well... if you are insisting you have to know more… I guess all else I can say on the matter is that while I was interrupted from watching to the very end by another passer-by, I assume they both made it to a satisfactory completion. Both sounded close before I was pulled away and judging off the flushed and sweaty skin of Rick’s back and the harshness of his breaths- combined of course with the heightened attention he was putting on his thrusts- I would say-

Negan baulked and waved a hand between them to cut the man off. “Whoa there, I didn’t mean for you to tell me more about how the fuck Rick performs! Jesus, save it for the internet if it ever comes back up. And people say I have no filter- why the fuck would you think I would need to know all that?” Negan laughed.

He meant it rhetorically, but Eugene answered. “You seemed very interested when I was speaking about it before, and your general interest in Rick has always seemed… rather pronounced.”

Negan’s grin lost any of its mirth, though it didn’t move from his face, affixed there like a Halloween mask. His voice was tight and low despite it. “Come again? You wanna tell me what you mean by that? Or should I just guess.”

Eugene picked up the warning suddenly coming from the man, looking ready to piss himself all over again just as quickly as he stammered a bit. “I just thought- your familiarity towards him is- the way you’re always watching him- the comparisons between your interactions with him versus your wives are-

As he stammered more and more of Negan’s grin faded from his face. As that happened, Eugene’s own face became paler and paler until he looked about ready to pass out rather than piss himself.

Finally he cut himself off with a hurried and adement “I apologize, I must have been grossly mistaken in my own theories. I deeply apologize.”

Negan turned his glass in his hands absently, mulling over the revelation that this pervert had come to such a conclusion. Likely he wasn’t the only one that had if that was the case.

It wasn’t the thought of someone else thinking he wanted to fuck another guy that grated at him. Negan was no stranger to sex with men, even if he did prefer to keep the company of women. The bitterness coating his tongue was from Eugene seeing Negan’s interactions with Rick and thinking they came from a place of genuine sexual interest rather than just fucking with the self- righteous man.

Lord knew, Negan really did love to fuck with Rick Grimes. Negan’s comfort with all things bodily gave him the opportunity to easily and effectively fuck with the uptight man for days on end. It put Rick in his place, reminded him which of them was top fucking dog to have to sit there and bare it. And hey, maybe Negan let himself get carried away sometimes with it. Telling Rick he had stuck his dick down his throat and made him thank him for it had maybe surprised even himself just a little bit, but it had been so worth it because Negan knew that kind of shit would sit with Rick for months to come.

The idea of being genuine in it, however… of actually pursuing Rick sexually, wanting that scowling, growling man to take his cock and truly put him in his place beyond question…

_God damn. _

“S-sir?” Eugene mumbled shakingly, still waiting for the hammer to fall upon him. Or Lucille.

Negan ran a slow tongue across his lips to wet them, his mouth suddenly dry. “You know what, I think you were right before about it being late. I accept your apology. Good night.” His clipped tone and lack of reaction would keep the fear of reprisal fresh in the egghead for longer, but he also just didn’t feel he had the drive in that moment to rage at the man properly.

Eugene hesitated to leave now, funny enough. In the end he did though, stammering out another apology and a quick ‘good night’.

Negan huffed to himself as he heard the door close behind the man, his mind still swirling around the asinine contemplations of Rick. “Smoothest continuous hip-roll,” he scoffed to himself after a minute or two. With that, he slammed and locked the door on such thoughts, leaving his glass on the table for someone else to clean up and swiping the scotch on his way out of the lounge room.

At least, he had meant for that to be the end of it.

X

It was late the following night when it resurfaced out of nowhere on him, and Negan was in the midst of fucking Amber hard against the headboard of her bed where he had her pinned up like a butterfly with open wings. Only in this case it was open legs rather than wings. Negan had the backs of her knees hooked over each of his arms as she faced him, holding onto him and moaning breathily as he thrust his hips against her, driving up into her slick cunt.

It felt great, as it always did. He was working up fast and she seemed to be right there with him, clinging to him and whimpering his name. Everything he loved.

It wasn’t really something he thought about before hand. For whatever reason as he was thrusting he tried to roll his hips. Just a little. It was unpracticed, and put pause to their pacing enough that Amber gave him a confused look in the midst of it. Negan tried again, able to make it a lot better the second time, each thrust a little smoother than the last.

Amber’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at the new sensation. Negan could feel it too, able to stroke more than rub, reaching areas left ignored prior as he felt the pressure on different areas of his cock with each hip movement. Amber took the change happily then, going nearly limp in his hold as she mewled like a kitten from it.

It wasn’t perfect, however. Negan wasn’t practiced with this motion, and keeping a continuous pace was difficult, the rhythm catching and throwing them both off every few thrusts despite how good it felt. These were also new muscles he wasn’t used to implementing in this way, and he found himself struggling to keep it going as his under-worked hip muscles fatigued. Thrusting back and forth was far less complicated and got the job done, but now Negan wondered if he had relied on it too much.

He couldn’t keep up the motion, not enough to get them both off. Not wanting to switch back to the basic thrusting, however, he instead sprawled back on Amber’s mattress, taking his youngest wife with him so she sat atop his hips. “Fuckin’ ride me, Sweetheart,” he encouraged.

She actually pouted for a moment at the change of position, the loss of the movement, but she didn’t argue it. She was as adamant to get to her own completion as he was, adjusting herself and doing as he asked.

Except… while she was doing as he asked, she wasn’t doing as he wanted. She was bouncing on his cock just fine, and it felt great, but it didn’t feel amazing. Not like it had a moment ago when he had been rolling his hips for them. He grabbed hers now, trying to get them to do more than just go up and down, but that only threw off her own rhythm and she frowned down at him in frustrated confusion.

“Come on, baby, roll your hips for me.”

She hardly seemed to even know what he meant by that. She seemed to try, but her attempts turned into a bit more of a chafing grind that neither of them liked very much at all. Negan grabbed her hips again to try to help, but after a few minutes that seemed to just get more frustrating for them both. She let out a huff that killed the magic and scowled down at him. “This isn’t working. I’m not a fucking porn star, and my thighs are killing me in this position. It’s hard enough to keep up without ‘rolling’ anything.”

Negan had no choice but to admit defeat, for now, or really risk spoiling the whole fucking night. He talked her instead into a position change, getting her on her hands and knees and getting behind her to thrust mechanically in and out as he had been before. It wasn’t nearly as amazing as the rolling he still couldn’t seem to keep up. Before it had been enough to feel great at least, but now after all the frustration, it was a little closer to just feeling… fine. Not bad. Not at all bad. But just… fine.

It took a little longer, but fine at least got them back on track.

It was in the midst of thrusting into Amber from behind, gripping her hips that remained stationary, that he found himself creating the phantom sensation in his mind and in his hands of them rolling for him. Stroking back onto his cock and dragging it against different walls as they pulled away before rolling back and swallowing him up all over again. A continuous and steady motion that was so smooth it felt unending, just nonstop pleasure. The little bit that he had managed before on Amber had had her purring for him like a kitten. Was that was it was like for Rick?

The thought caught him so off guard that it threw his rhythm once more, making him blink and gasp in surprise at himself, trying desperately to bring himself back into the moment.

Amber stayed wisely silent of complaint, but the way her shoulders tensed up told him of her displeasure with this erratic pacing.

Negan found himself giving a little growl of frustration as well. Frustrated that he wasn’t getting off. Frustrated that she wasn’t. Frustrated that he couldn’t get Eugene’s words out of his mind. Frustrated that Rick was managing to even fuck up fucking his wife for him.

Negan shook his head once more, forcing the fucking hip-roll thing from his mind for now. Right now he would just focus on what he knew and get them to the orgasm they were both chasing down the tried and true way that he knew. He started fucking into her good and hard, pleased when she settled into it and started moaning once more, closer to how she had been in the start. The bed beneath them groaned and quaked in protest, but it was the only one protesting the rough fuck.

Negan got himself back into it, gripping her tight and feeling her body do the same to him as he got her close. She was getting there. She was on the precipice. He gripped her tighter. He thrust harder. He shortened his strokes to focus more on building the friction between them.

She was so close. She was tightening around him, about to cum. Her skin was shining with sweat. It was warm, but the flush didn’t reach her back. It remained around her face. Negan wanted to see her flush all over from the height of her pleasure. Flushed red and sweating and breathing harsh and…

For a moment he thought he could almost see it in front of him. A flushed and sweaty back. Broad and firm with muscle that was flexing with each desperate roll of strong hips between his hands. A beautiful ass moving up and down his cock.

Blue eyes looking back to find him, almost unable to see through the blinding desire. Negan going even rougher just to make them go entirely unseeing as he drove the man over the edge.

He was so caught up in his mental picture, he didn’t realize what had happened until he was snapped back to reality by Amber’s wail as her back arched and her cunt tightened down upon the cock inside of it in orgasm. Negan hardly felt his own, released without his cognitive intention, too shaken from his own thoughts to enjoy it.

What the hell had he just been thinking? Who had he just been picturing?

He released Amber’s hips as if they had burned him. She contently curled into her mattress, unaware of anything amiss as she basked in her post orgasm, no doubt expecting him to curl around her back to do the same, as he often would under normal circumstances.

The sweat coating him suddenly felt so cold.

He shook himself, but that didn’t help clear his head at all. He hurried off the bed, Amber only stirring when he was pulling his clothes back on hurriedly. “Gonna shower in my room. I got shit on my mind, Darlin’. You get some sleep, alright.”

He didn’t lie at least, pressing a hurried kiss to her forehead as she nodded and watched him go. He would make it up to her later. He didn’t like leaving his wives with an impression of him being a cold husband to them. It was a matter of pride for him.

He slipped into a cold shower, trying desperately to clear his head of the fuckery it was drowned within. Those blue eyes he swore he could still see.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped as the freezing water hit him. He welcomed it despite any verbal defiance, letting it bite at his skin and seep down all the way to the point that it could numb his chaotic mind. He stayed there under the spray until he was shivering, and his body and temper were both cooled. Until Rick no longer plagued his every thought.

It was a long time before he managed to crawl into bed for sleep.

Before he nodded off out of exhaustion, Negan couldn’t help but think back to the initial conversation with Eugene… the one that had him caught up in his own head so badly. Had the man somehow done this to him on purpose? Was he such a brilliant strategist that he could go toe to toe with Negan when it came to reading and fucking with people? Or was he just such a stammering fucking mess that he had accidentally said something fucked up enough to get under Negan’s skin in much the same way he had gotten under Rick’s with that ‘slipped my dick down your throat’ line.

It was impossible to tell with that fucker. Negan would keep an eye on him in the future, just in case, but perhaps he was just being paranoid.Eugene was just an egghead... right?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr as Irishgrlnextdoor, which currently offers a Regan prompt list,  
or learn about my origional work on instagram as RNFLOYD_official for information on why I've been too busy to post of late. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and reviews in support, thank you!


End file.
